The Blindside Job
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Parker, Eliot, Hardison have started over after Sophie and Nate left. Now a motley crew of three and a little off balance. With a new base of operation in a big city could give them a chance for new clients. But that's if they weren't blindsided on their own territory by a pair of grifters. Can they figure out why the two targeted their place?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Eventful morning **

Eliot and Hardison argued over how they were going to upgrade their base of operations. It was still the three of them after six months after Nate and Sophie bowed out. They were once more trying to find their groove. Of course at that moment they were a little off balance.

Parker just listened to the arguing as the three of them sat downstairs in the café, that they also owned along with most the building. They leased out several offices to bring a little money in along with clients they met with downstairs and to cover their real reason for being there.

But it was this particular day that they were about to get 'blindsided' by a pair.

"You aren't listening to yourself, Hardison!" Eliot snapped. "You can't do that without raising some flags. You might as well alert every damn organization that wants us in custody."

"Come on, latest technology we own it." Hardison smiled.

"Damn it, Hardison, you can't do that!" Eliot narrowed his eyes.

"Parker, what do you think?" Hardison asked.

Parker looked at him and shrugged. "I think it's a great idea."

"Parker, seriously," Eliot said.

"Why not? Hardison was able to redesign the microbrewery. Why not here?"

"Because buying that kind of technology is military grade. You think they won't notice when a building in the middle of New York City has that type of work done to it?"

"So, we make a shelf company and spoof the information." Hardison looked at Eliot. "I'm the best damn hacker."

"Not the point, Hardison." Eliot folded his arms.

"Look he's doing his arm fold, don't pout, Eliot." Hardison smirked.

"I'll show you pouting," Eliot said standing up.

It was then a gentleman, in an expensive suit, opened a door for a young, blind woman dressed just as nice. She stood in the doorway and reached out her hand for the gentleman. But her very movement suggested that there was something really special about her.

"Hey, look," Parker said.

Hardison and Eliot looked in the direction of the blind woman and her companion. Parker stood up and leaned forward as if she were getting a closer look.

"Those two that walked in," Parker said.

"What about them, Parker?"

"They're different."

"Great observation," Eliot remarked. "Hardison, you can't do it!"

Parker shook her head and walked towards the counter. The young barista handed her a cup of coffee and smiled.

"Is the coffee alright?" she asked.

"Just fine." Parker took a sip and walked to add cream.

Her gaze fell in the direction of the two who walked in. The blind woman was by herself now and the gentleman that accompanied her was walking to the counter.

"I need two dark roasts," the man spoke with a foreign accent.

Parker looked at him and saw him fiddling with something in his left hand. She wrinkled her brow still observing him.

The sound of breaking glass pulled everyone's attention. Parker watched as the young woman slowly rose.

"I'm so, sorry," she said reaching out to feel her way.

"It's alright, I should have been more aware," the customer that had dropped the glass. "Did I get any on you?"

"Just a little, but I'll clean it up." She grabbed the cane and stood up.

Parker looked at the gentleman at the counter. He didn't rush over to help the young woman, but he did something else. He placed something on the credit card machine.

"Grifters," Parker whispered.

She hurried over to the table. "They're grifters."

"What?" Eliot snapped.

"The blind girl and the man that came in with her, they're grifters." Parker pointed to them.

Eliot looked at the young woman and the gentleman that was walking out.

"Stay here," Eliot remarked.

Eliot followed the gentleman as he weaved in and out of the crowd on sidewalk of the thriving city. He pushed through and when the crowd thinned out he found no trace of the gentleman. Eliot glanced around finding no sign of the gentleman in the three piece suit.

"Damn it," he muttered.

He hurried back and the blind woman was walking out. He stepped in front of her and she raised her head in his direction. Her very presence suggested that she was up to no good. Her act of blindness was too good to be true. But still she had the appeal.

"Excuse me," she said, sweetly.

Her hand reached out and touched Eliot's arm. He stepped to the side and watched her make her way to the cross walk.

"Eliot," Hardison said. "Did you stop her?"

"What?" Eliot said confused. "Get who?"

"The blind woman?" Hardison mentioned.

Eliot cursed under his breath. "Damn it!"

They walked in and Hardison chuckled. "Man, they're good."

"Damn it, Hardison, why didn't you do anything!" Eliot snapped.

"Don't get mad at me, Eliot, you let her walk past you." Hardison shook his head with a smile. "Nothing gets past you, expect."

"A grifter," Eliot muttered in shame. "Come on we need to find out what they wanted here."

Parker walked over to them and presented the device the gentleman placed on the credit card machine.

"What's that?" Eliot pointed to the device.

"I don't know, but it looks like a bug. I'll run it and see what I can pull off it." Hardison took the round device. "Every little device as a serial number so I'll be able to find where this thing was made."

"Surveillance, we should look at that." Parker looked at them.

"So much for a quiet day," Eliot muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The deceased **

"So, I was able to find out what information they were trying to get," Hardison stated. "And I was able to get a print off the device as well. This guy wasn't bright at all. He didn't wear gloves at all."

"Get to the point, Hardison," Eliot snapped.

"This not so smooth guy's name is Randle Costa," Hardison said. "He's a multimillionaire that made his fortune on selling people shit that doesn't work. You know all that made for tv crap that you see on tv? Well, Costa is the mastermind at turning a piece of crap to millions. I mean _really_ who can sell a garden midget that speaks seven different languages?"

"Kind of cute," Parker said. "Can we get one?"

"No, that's just creepy," Hardison said.

"I like creepy." Parker smiled.

Eliot rolled his eyes. "Anyway. Why did he hit here?"

"They were looking for us," Hardison said.

"Us?" Parker questioned. "Why?"

"I don't know, but they were targeting us. If you ask me they could have just knocked," Hardison replied.

Eliot looked at the photo on the screen and stared at him.

"He's no grifter," Eliot remarked. "He's anything, but that."

"You can't tell that. I mean look at Sophie, she can do several things. This guy sells garden midgets and sells crap…that's the real con."

"Nope, that's his cover. The girl is a grifter," Eliot said.

"So, if he's not a gifter, what is he?" Parker asked.

"Ex-CIA, recon is probably his specialty. I can track people, but he disappeared on me. He was like a ghost. By now he's probably changed his appearance and stripped away any evidence that he was there. That's what I would do."

"What about the blind girl. Probably not blind?" Parker looked at them.

"We need to bait them." Eliot stood up. "And we're going to need a little help. You two stay put, I'll be right back."

"Where you going?"

"Make a friend." Eliot walked towards the door.

He walked out and Parker looked at Hardison. "Eliot, doesn't make friends."

"He makes them, just not the way we make them." Hardison rubbed his head.

Parker stood up and walked towards the large building and looked out into the city.

"So, where did that little device come from?" Parker asked.

"Stolen, this guy is very smooth other than he messed up with a finger print." Hardison clicked to the next screen.

Parker wrinkled her brow and turned to Hardison. "What if that was the point?"

"What?"

"I mean he wanted us to find out who he was. It's a test to see if we'll take the bait. And when we do he'll actually come out."

Parker walked towards the screen and nodded.

"What about the girl?"

"Gina Costa, Randle Costa's sister who _is_ blind. She's attended the school for the blind and is an outstanding citizen."

"So, why would her brother bring his sister with him?" Parker said.

"Distraction?" Hardison said.

"No, something else." Parker said. "Run the surveillance."

* * *

Eliot stood about a block away, by an office building. He stayed clear of cameras and only used code to make contact with someone.

"You know I don't appreciate the nasty text messages, Spencer," a gruff old voice came.

Eliot turned and looked at the silver haired man, dressed in a black suit.

"I don't very much care," Eliot said with a smirk.

"What can I do for you, Spencer?" the older man questioned.

"Let's take a walk, I feel out of place standing in front of your work place."

The older man smiled with a deep throated chuckle.

"Alright, let's make this quick."

Eliot walked towards the older man. "Are you still in contact with your CIA contacts?"

"Never out of the loop, why?"

"I need you to run a name. Randle Costa. He's ex-CIA," Eliot said.

The older man stopped and looked at Eliot with confusion. Eliot glanced around and looked at the older man.

"I can't give you any information on Randle Costa, Spencer, he's been dead for fifteen years."

"That's impossible."

"I don't lie to you, Spencer. He was killed on a mission in the Middle East."

Eliot paused for a moment and ran his hand through his hair. The older man walked forward and glanced around.

"Does Randle have any relatives, living?" Eliot asked.

"Sister, Gina Costa, she lives upstate with her fiancé. I can take you there if you'd like?" the older man said.

"Give me the address, I'd like to pay a visit on my own time."

"Afraid she doesn't like strangers, Spencer, I'm surprised she even got engaged."

Eliot sighed and the older man smiled.

"Even your charm can't get you anywhere. By the way I forgot to tell you, some Interpol agent was snooping around here. He and his entourage were pretty intent in finding a band of thieves that came here."

Eliot snapped his gaze to the older man. "What did these agents look like?"

"British Gentleman, smug bastard had three female agents follow him like he was something big. I put him in his place and sent him down south where I heard there was money being moved around the city. Let him deal with a DA that needed a hand. He looked like he needed a friend."

Eliot chuckled a little. "I knew I could count on you, Frank."

"Look, I can't keep detouring the FBI about your little jobs you're doing. So, you stooges better find another place before things get ugly and believe me, Spencer, FBI and Interpol won't be the only thing you have to worry about."

Eliot nodded and put out his hand. "Find anything else about Randle text me through this number."

Frank gave a nod. "She's not hard to find if you have the tools that big brother has. Just tell her I sent you."

Eliot nodded as Frank shook his hand. He walked off and pulled out his phone.

"Hardison, Randle Costa is dead, but he has a sister named Gina Costa. I'm about to pay a visit to her."

"We know about the sister, but keep us in the loop," Hardison said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Twist in the Findings**

Hardison scanned the system for the sister. "Alright, Eliot sending you the coordinates to your phone."

"Did you and Parker find anything about Gina?" Eliot asked.

"She's a teacher at a small, privately funded school for the deaf and blind. She mentors three students. Gina's even raised money for the school with the help of this man, Caleb Michaels. He's a business man that made most his wealth from the stock market. I'm checking his financials and searching for a picture for you."

Parker leaned over Hardison's shoulder. "You won't find a picture of him. Well, not the same picture. He's a master of disguises. I read about him somewhere, but I can tell you one thing he can't change one thing because he's too proud of it. He's got a birthmark that goes across his left eye. It's kind of raised. "

"How do you know that?" Hardison asked.

"Parker, don't you think that's information you should have brought up earlier?" Eliot snapped.

"Didn't occur to me." Parker smiled.

"Damn it, Parker!" Eliot snapped. "Hardison, send me what you have on the guy. I'll ask around."

"Alright," Hardison said

He hung up the phone and looked at Parker.

"How do you know that Caleb Michaels has a birthmark?" Hardison asked.

"I came across him once, years before I started working with the team. He was really smooth talking and tried to pull a fast one on me." Parker looked at Hardison.

"Pulled a fast one? Now, this guy is pissing me off."

"He's a master thief, he has a trademark when he does a lift, he leaves a red rose in the place of the object."

"Don't look all dreamy eyed about this guy, Parker," Hardison remarked gruffly.

Parker smiled and hugged him. "Don't worry, Hardison, you are still my number one."

"I better be," Hardison remarked.

"I'm going downstairs and see if those two come back." Parker looked at Hardison. "Keep me posted."

"Of course, don't forget an ear bud so I can whisper sweet nothings in your ear," Hardison remarked with a smile as he handed her an ear bud.

"I always like your sweet nothings," Parker replied.

* * *

Eliot pulled up to a house just outside the city limits in upstate New York. It was quiet and there was plenty of land to hide the walking dead. Eliot glanced around as he strolled up to the front only to be surprised by a warning shot.

"You stop right there!" A young woman shouted from the porch. "I'm not buying what you're selling and I sure as hell don't care who sent you!"

Eliot stared at the young woman as she held a double barrel gun up. He raised his hands up slowly and stopped where he was.

"Can I ask a question?" Eliot asked.

"You just did, now you can see yourself to your car and get the hell off of my land." The young woman said.

Eliot narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Are you Gina Costa?"

The young woman didn't flinch or even move from her position. She stared Eliot down still with the gun pointed in his direction.

"If you wanted to shoot me, you would have already done so." Eliot slowly moved. "Sniper?"

He watched as she lowered the gun and looked at him. She stood straight and pushed back some of her red hair that caught in the breeze.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"The way you hold your gun?" Eliot pointed.

"You can tell I was a sniper by the way I hold my gun?" She asked.

"It's a very distinctive way." Eliot lowered his arms.

"Who are you?"

"Eliot Spencer," Eliot answered.

"Spencer? I know that name, my brother spoke of an Eliot Spencer," she said.

Eliot wrinkled his brow, no one outside the people he knew, knew about him. He walked a little closer and stared at the sharp blue eyes.

"Gina is at school, I'm her sister," the red head said. "Sarah. What's your business with my sister?"

"More curious about your brother, Randle Costa," Eliot said.

"Half brother and he's dead."

"So I've heard. But there's a system that suggest that Randle Costa rose from the dead." Eliot stopped right by the first step of the house.

Sarah lifted the gun and put the safety on. She smiled a little and walked towards the screen door. She looked over her shoulder and invited him in.

"You might want to check your records, Mr. Spencer, but I'll show you something."

Eliot stepped up the stairs and followed Sarah into the house. He looked around the humble home. He noticed that there was heavy surveillance that was wired to the home.

"Paranoid?" he asked.

"Never can be sure who your friend is and who isn't." Sarah smiled.

She walked him into a living room where there was someone sitting with their back to them.

"Hello, Eliot," the familiar voice of the past said.

The gentleman stood up and turned to Eliot.

"What the hell?"

"I don't think we were ever properly introduced, Derek Michaels, but I think you know me as…"

"Lt. Gonzales, Special forces," Eliot remarked. "I watched you walk into a minefield."

He nodded and looked at Sarah.

"Could you give us a minute?" Derek questioned.

"Of course."

Derek watched as his sister walked out the room. He turned and looked at Eliot and invited him to sit down.

"You and I are a like," Derek said. "We do jobs that keep the bills paid and suspicion always on us."

Eliot stared at the supposedly fallen soldier that he served under. Derek lifted a glass to his lips and looked away.

"Who was that man at the coffee shop?"

"That was my half brother, Randle Costa,"

"But he's dead."

"Yes, well, it's hard to keep a supposedly dead guy off the radar of FBI, CIA, Interpol…any government organization that wants the best recon specialist to spy on other governments. We call him Caleb Michaels; he funds the school Gina teaches at. A very good business man using those stupid made for TV inventions."

"So, why were he and Gina there?"

"We wanted to see just how good your team is?"

"My team?"

"I did my research, Eliot, a band of five thieves that help those who the law has forgotten."

"Afraid it's three of us?" Eliot remarked.

"Yes, I know, my brother met one of your team members. I believe you call her Parker."

Eliot folded his arms and looked at Derek.

"I believe we can help each other, Eliot, just like the old days. I can provide you with the military grade technology that can help you do what you do best."

"What do you get?"

"Access to your team. When I need them I can use them?"

"No thank you."

"Why are you turning me down, Eliot?"

"Because you remind me of someone; someone who screwed my team over before." Eliot stared down Derek. "I don't like the offer."

The sound of a gun being pumped was heard. Eliot glanced over his shoulder at Sarah standing there. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sarah must have a crush on you, Eliot, she would have shot you already," Derek said.

"Think about it, I know old friends have their secrets that they don't want to share with other team members."

Eliot looked at Sarah as she kept her gun ready to shoot on command.

Derek stood up and rested his hand on Eliot's shoulder. "I know who is looking for your team, Spencer. All it takes is for Caleb to make a call."

Eliot took a deep breath and looked at Sarah as she raised her brow.

"How about you move it along, Spencer?" Sarah encouraged him.

Eliot walked towards the hall and made eye contact with Sarah as he passed by her. She narrowed her eyes at him and followed.

"Your brother is a psychopath," Eliot mentioned.

"He's a mastermind. We help people," Sarah said.

"I'm sure you do." Eliot walked out the door. "I'll see you around."

"I hope not."

Eliot walked towards his car and called Hardison.

"We have a bit of an issue, Hardison," Eliot said. "I'll be back in a little."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Truth About the Dead Brother's Sister**

"So, how does he know about us?" Hardison asked. "And that guy was Randle Costa."

Eliot shrugged and took a seat on the couch.

"I thought the guy was dead, imagine my surprise," Eliot said.

"So, what should we do?" Parker asked. "Obviously Eliot blew the only offer the guy put on the table."

"I didn't blow the offer, Parker, he's a psychopath. He's always been a man of control." Eliot ran his hands through his hair. "And he's using his family to con us into working with him. Everything about this guy reminds me too much of…."

"Sterling," Parker and Hardison said.

Eliot looked up at the two of them. He sighed and looked over at the large screen with Derek Michaels on the screen and his family.

"Parker, what do you know about Caleb Michaels?" Eliot asked.

"He's a mastermind at lifting. And stealing well that's like taking candy from a baby," Parker said. "But I guess he picked up some things as a spy."

"No, weaknesses," Hardison said.

"Nope," Parker said.

"And why did you turn the offer down with all that super cool military technology?" Hardison asked. "We could have used that and turn this place to the safest place in the world."

There was a knock on the door and the three of them looked at each other. Eliot walked towards the door and looked through the peephole. He opened the door partly and stared at the young, redhead woman.

"I said no," Eliot said.

"I'm not here to persuade you to take my brother up on his offer." Sarah stared at him. "I'm here because I want to be here."

"Not interested," Eliot remarked and shut the door.

He turned and looked at Hardison and Parker as they stood there with arms folded.

"That's interesting," Hardison remarked. "I think he might have got beaten by a girl when he was out there."

"Shut up, Hardison!" Eliot snapped. "She shot at me; I don't like people who shoot at me!"

"I could have killed you," Sarah's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Shut up!" Eliot shouted. "No one is talking to you!"

He folded his arms and Parker smiled

"I think his feelings got hurt." Parker pointed at Eliot as he seemed to go silent.

The door opened and Sarah stood in the doorway. Eliot looked at the redhead as she lifted up a bobby pin. She walked in and glanced around and nodded.

"I'm impressed, Spencer, top of the line technology. I was half expecting a rundown shake, but you did good." Sarah turned and looked over at him. "I want in."

"Excuse you, but this is a private organization," Hardison remarked.

Parker looked at the redhead and smiled. "I like her. She made Eliot mad."

Eliot and Hardison looked at her. Sarah smiled and looked at Eliot.

"Partner," she said.

"I'm not working with her, ever," Eliot said. "She smells like trouble."

Parker walked up to Sarah and smelt her. She looked back at Eliot and shook her head.

"Smells like cherries," Parker said. "So, you what can you bring to the team."

Sarah smiled and pulled out a device and walked around. She knelt down and looked under the sofa before reaching underneath.

"You have bugs," Sarah said. "Very smart bugs. When's the last time you sprayed?"

"I sprayed this place last week."

"Well, you missed a spot, Hacker," Sarah said as she stood up. "He's CIA special order and you need someone who can sniff out the bugs."

Eliot looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "I don't like you. I don't like your brother and I don't like your family."

Sarah walked over to him and patted his cheek. She pulled a piece of his hair and Eliot narrowed his eyes.

"Now, I have your DNA, Spencer," Sarah said.

"I'm starting to like her too," Hardison laughed. "She's a smart ass."  
"Well, I don't," Eliot grumbled.

Sarah smirked and walked towards the sofa and tossed the bug to Hardison. He looked at it and started working on what information they had. Eliot stayed by the door knowing people like Sarah didn't travel in lone. Most likely she was the distraction and he wasn't falling for her unorthodox way of introducing herself to the team. He didn't trust the sister of the supposedly dead lieutenant.

"So, your sister," Parker said.

"Gina, she's good at what she does. My brother trained her to do all the acting in the world. Speaking of acting where's the other two members."

"They left," Eliot hissed.

"A shame I was looking forward in meeting them," Sarah said folding her arms. "I heard so much about them."

"From who?" Eliot asked.

Sarah looked at him and smiled a little. She turned and looked at Parker and Hardison as they seemed to enjoy the change in Eliot's behavior.

"What if I told you that my brother has been in touch with every agency possible?"

"I would believe that." Eliot stepped closer.

"Good because it's true and in the next forty-eight hours this building will be swamped with FBI, Interpol, CIA, and local authorities. In fact he's getting paid a load of money on your behalf. Thanks to little Eliot over there, he knows that you are here."

"Sounds familiar," Hardison remarked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you get a cut," Eliot said.

"No, you would be wrong, my little sister and half-brother get a cut. Little old me goes back to shoveling horse manure and burying dead terrorists unless…"

"What?"

"You can you put your trust in me, I won't lead you down the wrong path."

Parker looked at Sarah and looked at Eliot.

"Cause they're after you too," Parker said.

Sarah glanced over at Parker. "That's right. Do you realize what it's like to be hunted like a dog?"

"Do you know who you are talking too?" Eliot remarked.

"Right, I forgot. Here's the deal, I join your little band of thieves because you obviously need an extra hand and I'll give you everything you need to keep the authorities off whatever this is," Sarah said.

Hardison looked over at them and Eliot as he still stood his ground of not trusting Sarah. He shook his head and typed vigorously as he tried to crack the encryption on the bug.

"Top security," Sarah said. "That's just the first taste of what is to come."

"How do you know that?" Hardison asked.

"I wasn't just a sniper; I was the keeper of their security. My brother and half-brother are my handlers."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Law On Their Side**

"Why are you in charge of keeping their security?" Eliot asked.

Sarah looked at Eliot as she walked around the apartment. "Because I'm just that good, Spencer."

"No one is _just_ that good," Eliot said as he followed her around as she scanned the whole place.

Sarah stopped short and turned to him. He stepped back and looked at her.

"You don't trust me, I get that, Spencer, but you'll have to trust that I have the best security codes that any military can offer." Sarah glanced down at the scanner in her hand.

"So, they're just codes?"

"Codes that anyone would kill for," Sarah said. "And you can do a lot with codes."

"And the security that is on that little bug is part of this top security."

"Correct. And someone wants you three really badly."

"Why?"

"Why not, three thieves that work the system. I wouldn't be surprised if someone has been keeping tabs on you or even looking for you."

Eliot wrinkled his brow and Sarah went on scanning the rest of the apartment. He didn't stray too far from the redhead, still trying to figure out who would want to keep tabs on them.

"Alright, the rest of the place is all clear." Sarah tucked her scanner into her purse.

"Great, now you can go see if you can help Hardison with the security," Eliot said.

Sarah smirked a little and stepped close to Eliot. He raised his brow at her as she stared at him.

"You'll warm up to me, Spencer, everyone does," Sarah said and patted his cheek.

She walked off and Eliot gave a slight twitch and followed behind the sharp shooter.

"I've broken down their firewalls and several other security walls, but I'm pretty sure that they know we're in their system," Hardison said as he glanced over at Eliot and Sarah.

Parker looked at them as Eliot still eyed Sarah. She walked over and typed a few things on the keyboard and the files popped up. Sarah turned to Hardison and gave a smile.

"You're in the top secret files." Sarah folded her arms.

"Damn, girl, you got moves even I don't have," Hardison remarked.

"Hardison," Parker remarked.

He looked over at Parker and smiled. "But nothing like yours."

"What's that file over there?" Eliot pointed to a secured file.

"My file," Sarah remarked.

"Your file?" Eliot narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean _your_ file?" Parker walked over to the group.

Sarah bit her lower lip and Eliot narrowed his eyes. "Damn it! You're one of them!"

He balled up his fist and Sarah stared at him.

"I told you!" Eliot hissed.

"I'm not active," Sarah said.

"They aren't stupid," Eliot remarked. "You are always a part of the damn government if you like it or not."

Eliot looked at Parker and Hardison and shook his head. He walked towards the door and opened it. He turned towards the group and raised his brow at them.

"We're out of here," Eliot said.

"No, we're not leaving," Parker said.

"Parker, you heard her forty-eight hours is all we have before every government agency knocks down this door. Hardison, tell her."

Hardison placed his hand on Parker's shoulder. She looked over at him and smiled then turned to Eliot and folded her arms.

"We're staying," Parker said.

"Damn it, Hardison!" Eliot snapped. "She's probably got a tracking device. CIA isn't exactly going to let their asset walk around without tracking her."  
Sarah narrowed her eyes at him and Eliot slammed the door shut. "I made a promise to Nate and Sophie, I'd watch out for you two and that's what I'm going to do."

"I don't have a tracking device, Spencer," Sarah remarked. "If I did, don't you think your secret hideaway would already be swamped?"

"She has a point," Hardison remarked.

"Shut up, Hardison!" Eliot stared at Sarah. "People like you don't travel alone. I know that for a fact."

Sarah raised her chin slightly and smirked a little. "You did once."

Eliot narrowed his gaze. It was apparent that she kept her own tabs on him. It wasn't a surprise though since her brother and he served together. He let his gaze travel to Hardison and Parker as they too were curious about what he was thinking.

"Fine, but if there's one lawman walking around or comes to…"

Eliot was interrupted by the knock on the door. He looked at Sarah and she shrugged. He stepped to the door.

"Spencer, open up," the familiar voice of a loyal friend came.

He turned and looked at Sarah before opening the door. He stared at the silver haired man standing there. Eliot stepped to the side and Frank walked into the apartment.

"This is what I was talking about?" Eliot said. "A lawman and a spy."

"Ex-spy," Sarah said.

"Still a spy." Eliot turned to her. "Frank, what are you doing here?"

The silver haired man looked at Eliot and nudged his head in Sarah's direction. Eliot rolled his eyes. He walked over to Sarah and stepped really close to her.

"Where?"

"Necklace," Frank said.

Sarah reached into her pocket and presented a gold chain with a dangle on it. Eliot lifted it up and tossed it to Hardison.

"See if you can spoof the information on that." Eliot looked at the redhead. "Since we can't trust she'll tell us the truth."

"I followed her device and told a couple of the other agents that it was a false alarm. Sarah, don't you ever listen to your handlers. You can't leave without them."

Sarah smiled and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"You got to me before those idiots did."

"Anyone want to share with the class with what's going on?" Hardison looked at them.

"She's got more than family stalking her." Parker walked over to the kitchen.

"Smart girl," Sarah said.

"Spencer, didn't I tell you that FBI and Interpol would be the least of your worries?" Frank reminded Eliot.

Eliot looked at Sarah as she folded her arms. She was hiding something and trying to gain the trust of the team was one part of her mission. But the question remained who was backing her mission.

"We're staying," Eliot said. "We've had our fair share of hard times, but, I understand if you can't keep everyone off."

"Who said, I was backing down, Spencer?" Frank said. "I told you the last time you helped me that I'd have your back. That's what I'm going to do."

Eliot turned to Hardison and Parker as they stood there. "Then I guess I better give you an introduction."

"Appreciate that," Frank said.


End file.
